Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound source localization device, a sound processing system, and a control method of the sound source localization device.
Description of Related Art
A device in which a microphone is connected or attached in four directions or more of a mobile phone terminal or a tablet terminal to specify a sound source direction and notify the specified sound source direction has been proposed. The microphone is arranged, for example, at four corners of the mobile phone terminal (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-98573).